


Trafalgar Law/Student Driver!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, driving school AU, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru





	Trafalgar Law/Student Driver!Reader

“It’s down.” 

“I know,” you stated calmly, turning the keys in the ignition and getting the engine back on. Due to the hawk stare of your current driving instructor boring into your temple, you were hesitant to as much as glance in his direction so you kept your gaze on the road. 

“If only you knew how to think, you’d be able to do this,” he muttered with annoyance, looking out the window. “How do you want to start the car if it’s on neutral, for God’s sake?” 

“Oh, right.” With a nervous inhale, you tried balancing the pressure on the clutch and gas pedal alternately while putting on the gear. A surge of anxiety washed over your stomach when the engine died again after you released the handbrake, the car starting to roll down the hill. 

“That’s it, I’ll show you how it’s done.” He hit the brake, steadying the car and gesturing that you should switch seats. 

The wave of fresh air filled your lungs when you got out, your hands trembling slightly. Right in front of you, another student was getting his lessons and from the look of things, he was doing just as _well_ as you were. 

“Oh, Jesus!” his instructor looked even more tense than you as he gripped the seatbelt. Through the window, you could spot the buds of sweat glistening on his forehead and you overheard him say with a shaky voice. “Please, Luffy, just touch the brake pedal gently, there’s no need to-” 

Their car swung back and forth when Luffy stepped on the brake with all of his might, the tires screeching loudly, accompanied by the boy’s enthusiastic laughter. He looked as if he was having the time of his life. 

“That’s so fun, Dino-guy!” You heard Luffy chirp, his head suddenly leaning over the dashboard. “What does this button do?” 

You didn’t get a chance to hear Drake’s reply when another instructor you knew by sight came up to you, offering you a nod. 

“How is it going?” he asked, but it was mostly directed to your teacher, whose face suggested things weren’t going well at all. 

“They can’t-” he paused, correcting himself unenthusiastically. “_We _can’t get ahold of some aspects. I was just about to show them how-” 

Your instructor continued to explain the issue, meanwhile you tried to sent the other instructor a silent plead for help with your eyes. You weren’t sure whether he got the message or not, at least until he gave you a slight smirk and looked away. 

“I see,” he interfered after your teacher paused his rant to quickly catch a breath. “Well, I think I’ll be able to help with this. My student had the same problem, not so long ago. He’s practicing curves now.” He gestured towards another car across the maneuvering area. “How does switching students for a while sound to you?” 

You’d never seen your teacher crack even the slightest of smiles in your presence, but now he was grinning so hard, it looked almost painful. He must have realized he wasn’t being very tactful so he tried to relax his face muscles, but the smile was still tugging at his lips. 

“Sure, Law, that should be interesting,” he finally said, sounding as casual as ever. “If only, of course, you’re fine with it, (Name).” 

You nodded vigorously and bit your lip, now being the one trying to suppress a smile. When your previous instructor walked away - with a little spring in his step - Law stopped you when you wanted to get into the passenger’s seat. 

“No, no. I will tell you how to do this, but you have to be the one behind the wheel to learn it properly. Simply showing you the technique won’t do shit,” he said when you were both already inside the car. “Now, first things first. Is your seat properly adjusted? The mirrors, wing and rear-view? Hey, take a deep breath. You’re here to learn, after all,” he added the last part when noticing your shaky hands clenching around the wheel. “Penguin, my student, was also nervous at first. A little yelling, some threats and a sprinkle of physical force, and he’s a great driver now.” 

You shot him a worried glance and he smirked again. “I’m joking. Damn, Doffy-ya must have been real rough with you. Start the car.” 

“He didn’t really-” you took a deep breath, releasing your steel grip on the wheel. “-explain anything to me.” 

“Well, you’ve got me now. Let’s start with the pedals.” 

After your third try, the car started slowly climbing up the hill. And after a half an hour of practicing, Law decided you were ready to hit the road. 

During the whole lesson, the sight of Luffy’s progress with handling the car entertained you to no end, even though you knew you weren’t the one to laugh. He and his instructor were frantically driving around the area, the boy’s ringing laughter reaching the inside of your car through the opened windows. At some point they accelerated so randomly, the car drove straight to the bushes and buried its front in them with a dramatic roar of the engine.

“Should we check on them?” you asked and got out along with Law, toddling towards them. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t react fast enough,” Drake said, panting slightly while resting his hands on the dashboard. “Luffy, I-” 

Meanwhile, Luffy was wiping a tear away from his cheek. “That was fun! Your face- when you realized…So funny!” 

Drake sent you a terrified glance. Law, on the other hand, seemed as if he was trying to hide his amusement, rubbing his hand along his mouth to hide the rising smirk. 

“Do you want to switch students, Drake-ya?”


End file.
